


Quivering

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Drabble, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Quivering

Harry watches as Draco—flat on his back on the bed—tips his head over the side and opens his mouth to Harry's waiting cock.

"That's so fucking hot," Harry murmurs as he slides his prick into the wet warmth. He takes two tentative thrusts, and when Draco only moans his encouragement, he braces his hands on the bed and fucks into Draco's throat. 

He's torn between watching his dick disappear into Draco's perfect mouth and Draco wanking, hand flying over his length, precome glistening at the tip. 

In the end, Harry closes his eyes, thighs trembling as he comes.


End file.
